Sisters
by Celeste10
Summary: Max has a real blood-linked sister
1. Default Chapter

1. Revealed  
  
The night air breezed cool through the open window and onto his face as he lay in bed unable to sleep. It was a hot night, so hot that all Alec had covering him was a light sheet. So when the girl jumped through his window and onto his bed he was a little more than surprised.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his tone slightly raised because of the reaction his lower body was having to her being so close.  
  
She was a pretty little thing, kinda exotic looking. With a dark olive tan, slightly tilted green eyes, and glossy brown hair. She was also very voluptuous, with nicely rounded breasts, a tiny waist and long legs.  
  
She was also, an X5, he could tell because she was very obviously in heat. The pheromones that surrounded her nearly turned him insane.  
  
She licked her lips and her eyes ventured boldly over his bare chest, and he could feel himself unconsciously flexing his muscles.  
  
She grinned. "Sorry, I was lookin' for Max."  
  
"Oh," Alec said not quite sure what he was saying oh to. Had she said something, yeah, something about Max.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" she prompted.  
  
"Max?" he asked, his mind in a foggy whirl from her scent.  
  
"Uhuh." She was starting to get a little foggy now too.  
  
"Why d'you want her?" he asked as if to say, you can have me instead.  
  
She tilted her head and smiled again, a cheeky, maybe-next-time smile and hopped off the bed. "She's my sister." She said looking around his room.  
  
"Oh great," Alec said, rolling his eyes. "Another one to bust my chops."  
  
"Exactly," Jezza replied, looking him up and down with sweet desire written all over her face.  
  
Oh god kill me now, even Max's bitching is worse than this torture. He thought sighing.  
  
"Look," she said turning around to let him get dressed in privacy, even though she wanted to watch him more than anything.  
  
"Coupla weeks ago, I saw her leave this very apartment. Of course, then I didn't know that she was my sister, she was just some normal gal I hardly noticed. Anyway, I know that you must know her, cause why else would she be here, so, where can I find her?"  
  
She turned around when she heard his zipper go up, and once again, let her eyes rove across his bare chest. Damn, but he was fine!  
  
"I'll show you," he said, putting a black t- shirt over his head. 


	2. 2 Shock

2. Shock  
  
Max was kicking back, enjoying a book for once in her life, when she saw Alec standing in the middle of her bedroom door.  
  
She was about to lecture him about privacy and his constant invasion of it when a slim, gorgeous looking girl pushed past him and entered her room. Max knew straight away that she was another transgenetic, and an X5 at that, but other than that, she had no idea who she was.  
  
Max was certain that none of her group sisters had ended up like this girl. She had long, well muscled legs and arms, and, apparent from the slight midriff black top, finely honed stomach muscles also.  
  
She had the same richly tanned olive skin as Max, and sort of the same jaw structure, but her eyes were the brightest green Max had ever seen.  
  
"Hello X5 542," the girl said at last. "Max," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Max frowned slightly and sent a curious glance to Alec and he shrugged.  
  
"So you're saying' that you're my sister, as in blood related?" Max asked the girl, whom she had found out was called Jezza, later that night.  
  
"That's what the Manticore reports say, I'm not sure if we have the same father or mum, but it's all right here." She replied handing over a small disk.  
  
The girls were both sitting on Logan's kitchen bench talking, and Logan was sitting in his wheelchair watching them, fascinated it seemed by they're similarities and differences.  
  
So far he'd noticed a few of the same things Alec had, they both had the same colouring, the same jaw structure, they were around about the same height, they both had that same don't-mess-with-me attitude, but Jezza's was a little cheekier, and they both had the same sort of movements. Logan wasn't sure whether that was from their genes or their Manticore raising, but either way it was interesting.  
  
"Logan?" Max's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"I said, can you bring this file up for us on that cool ass computer of yours?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." He said, wheeling to his computer, with Alec, Max and Jezza following.  
  
Within a few seconds a page opened up showing a Picture of Max's face in the top left hand corner, a picture of Jezza's face on the right, and writing bellow them, saying; X5 542: A.K.A-Max Olive colouring. Brown eyes. Brown hair.  
  
Doesn't need sleep. Brain chemical imbalance. Excels in training- strategy, martial arts, field Med, evade and escape.  
  
X5 756: A.K.A-Elite Olive colouring. Green eyes. Brown hair.  
  
Doesn't need sleep. No known health problems. Excels in- strategy, martial arts, speed running, evade and escape, controlling body temperature, dagger management, breathing under water.  
  
Sisters.  
  
Max's eyes widened and she looked over to Jezza, who was frowning slightly.  
  
"Where'd you get this from?" Max asked.  
  
Jezza smiled, jumping gracefully off her perch. "Well, Renfro used to always say that I had secrets, more secrets than most X5's, and I wanted to learn those secrets, when the fire started and we were all let out of our 'cages'" Jezza grimaced at that word. "I knew it was my only chance to find out exactly what those secrets were."  
  
She shrugged slightly and looked down at her hands. "You read the file.The soldiers all called me 'elite'. I surpassed everything they thought I would. The tank? I can last a whole hour! I mean, my strength is pretty much the same as every other X5, I wanted to know if they had made me different or not. Then yesterday, after getting away from White, these showed up." Jezza lifted up her top, showing them her back which had one or two of the runes Max had.  
  
"Jesus!" Max whispered. 


End file.
